Pickles (episode)
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/SpongeBob-SquarePants-Season-01/Episode-013?id=4820 Pickles (Episode begins) (and starts) (At Burger Squirrel) Robert: Welcome to Burger Squirrel. My name is Robert Cheddarcake. And what would you like to order? Squirrel: I uh... Uh... Robert: Well, go on. Make your choice. Squirrel: Uh... Robert: Well? Squirrel: I want a burger. Robert: Good choice. Squirrel: And with extra cheese. Robert: Nice choice too. (Writes it down) Robert: A burger and extra cheese, please. Ian: One Wisconsin Burger coming up. Okay, First bottom bun, Then burger patty, Extra cheese, Ketchup, Mustard, Pickles, Onions, Tomatoes, Lettuce and Top bun. Wisconsin Burger is up. Robert: Thanks a lot. (Next squirrel came up) (and spoke) Ian: Well? Robert: He said twelve burgers, some fries, and a diet coke. Ian: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12 burgers, Fries and diet cola's up. Robert: Thanks, Ian. And the thrills serving it. Squirrel: Can I get extra mustard? Robert: If there's some left, that is. Squirrel: You sure? Check? Robert: Yep. (Zooms) Robert: Here you go. Extra Mustard. Squirrel: Thanks. Robert: No problem. Enjoy. (Pete came up) Robert: Whoa. It's Big Black Pete. The guy we've encountered since The Great Hedgehog Detective. Pete: Don't ask that. Robert: Okay. You're lucky you survived the fall, but hey, what would you like? Pete: Make it a combo with triple ketchup, Double onions and letuce twice. Robert: Okay. At least you just ordered your order. So I hear that you are planning to join the other baddies to get us in other spoofs, huh? Ian: It's up. And who's... (Gasps) Pete. Robert: Yep. Told you that would be true. (Pete pushes Robert out of the way) Ian: Nice to meet you, Pete. Say, you must have survived the fall, and have come to join the other baddies to get us in other film spoof travels. Pete: I might, Fluffer. Ian: Yeah. My buddies, Stephen, and the others enjoy film spoof traveling. Andrew says that he wants to film spoof on The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) as well as some of Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs as well. Pete: Hand over my burger. Ian: Well, here you go, and enjoy it. (Squirrels stared at Pete) (who took his burger and bit into it) Ian: Uh.... Pete: Well, there's one thing that must be added... The pickles! (Ian gasps, Squirrels laughs) Ian: Oh, darn it. I forgot to add the pickles, so what a shame. Pete: You must a dumb bunny to forget. (Laughs) Ian: No, I always remember sometimes, but forget other times, then must concentrate on what I do. (He checks it) Ian: Darn! Now I know that I forgot to put on the pickles. Stephen Squirrelsky: Gees. Pete: Well, since Ian is a successful bunny, he knows that he must remember that the pickles must go on the burgers. (Pete tosses Robert out of the way) Pete: Listen, I wish to be the bare of good news, but just to let you know about avoiding the bad news. Stephen Squirrelsky: What? Pete: Well, since Ian has to remember to put the pickles on the burgers, you'll know that I'll be joining the baddies to get you in other spoofs. Stephen Squirrelsky: Worse? Pete: He forgot to put the pickles on my burger, but needs to remember, then will know too that he, his buddies, you, and the others will be traveling on The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) as well as Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs since Andrew likes trains and boats and even Thomas, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Dumbo, and Sonic. Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang. Pete: Because of that, I believe you owe me two dollars. Stephen Squirrelsky: What?! Two dollars?! Pete: Yep! That's what I'd like to hear, so be on the lookout for me joining the baddies to get you on more spoof travels like TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs being The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under, along with Thomas O'Malley's Channel, Fox Prince, Julian Bernardino, and Eli Wages's spoofs since those users need more subscribers to help them upload more videos on YouTube. (laughs evilly) Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang. Why don't we talk about this? Pete: Because we will discuss as soon as Ian gets the orders right and remembers to put pickles on the burgers. Stephen Squirrelsky: But he does, It was a mistake. (Pete leaves) Hold on, You can't do this! Ian's not dumb! Not dumb at all! Pete: We know that Ian's not dumb, but as long as he remembers, he'll learn to do the right thing, so be on the lookout and let him follow the rhyme. (Pete left) Stephen Squirrelsky: Wait, Come back with those! Oh no. Ian: Stephen, I'm sorry, I forgot to add the pickles on Pete's burger. Please forgive me. As long as I get back to work, I'll always remember the rhyme to keep it put into my head. Stephen Squirrelsky: That two dollars is coming out of your paycheck. (Drags him) Ian: Oh, come on. You know I mean. Really. I promise! Stephen Squirrelsky: (Tosses him in the kitchen) Get back to work! We got costumers waiting. Ian: Okay. As long as I follow the rules, I'll remember the line put in my head. Robert: I need a cheeseburger. Ian: Okay. Now let me see who it goes. (Tries to remember) Ian: Hmm... I'm not sure how it goes. But I think I'm going to need some help doing so. Ian: Let's see. Is it bun, Ketchup, Mustard and pickles? No. Not right! (loses his train of thought) (He tries again) (but has problems doing so) Ian: Bun, Mustard, Ketchup, Lettuce, now Pickles? (He shakes his head 'No') Ian: Bun, Mustard, and Bun. (He facepalm) Ian: D'oh! Where do patties? Pickles, Ketchup... Drat. This is not right. (Bangs his head) Ian: Oh, come on. Bun down, Shoe, Mustard, Pan, and Bun. Blast! Now I'll never get it right. Stephen Squirrelsky: Ian, What's the matter? Ian: Stephen, I've lost my train of thought, and I can't seem to get it right. Please help me. Stephen Squirrelsky: Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Ian: Aw... But who will do the cooking until I can get it right? Stephen Squirrelsky: Robert can. Robert: Okay, I'll do it. And Ian, come back when you're ready to get it right. (Ian leaves) Ian: Okay. I'll come back whenever you need me. When the time has come since the rhyme will come in my head. (He forgot which way) Ian: Which way is it to join my buddies? Stephen Squirrelsky: That way. Ian: Oh, thanks, Stephen. (Later) (as Ian joins Alvin, Ryan, and Tyler) (Ian was writing notes trying to remember) Alvin: Having trouble, Ian? Tyler: You're leaving notes everywhere. Ryan: And be sure to put them in the boxes when you're done. Ian: I'm too confuse. Really lost my train of thoughts. Alvin: Listen, Ian. If we want to go on TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs being The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under, then you need to remember the rhyme while cooking properly. Tyler: Who cares. He's dumb when he can't remember. No offense. Ryan: You know he's not dumb, but needs to remember, then will be able to get it ready since we'll travel on TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs being The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under, understand? (They nod) Tyler: Yeah. That's what we'll do. And Ian, we promise that us, you, Stephen, and the others will travel on The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) as long as you get the rhyme right while cooking. (winks) (Later that night) (as Ian tries to get things right) Ian: Perhaps a good sleep will fix my memories. What was it again? Oh yeah, Matress, Blanket and pillow. (thinks for a moment) (He sleeps under the matress) (to have a dream come true) Tyler: No Ian. That's not right. Ian: Oops. Wrong way round. (He sleeps on top on his head) Ryan: Hmm... Not quite. Ian: Oh. Alvin: Try again. (Ian sleeps behind the bed) Alvin: Tsk tsk tsk. Ian: Wrong again. Ryan: How about this way? Narrator: The Following Morning... (Alarm clock goes off) (Ian was under the bed) (when he woke up) Ian: Ooooh! I almost had it. (awakens) Tyler: Never remembers. Ryan: And always forgets, don't you? Ian: D'oh! How do I turn this clock off? Alvin: By pressing the button. Ian: Oh. (presses the button to turn off the alarm clock) Ian: Phew. (dusts his hands off) (Meanwhile at Burger Squirrel) (somehow) (Robert coughs and sputters) (and puts out the fire) Stephen Squirrelsky: What happen? Robert: The burgers have caught fire. Stephen Squirrelsky: Eek. Robert: How can we ever film spoof travel on The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) if things can't get cooked properly? Squirrel: Hey, He burnt my burger. Squirrel: By mistake, that is. Squirrel: He burnt my fries. Squirrel: By accident, you know. Squirrel: He burnt my coke for ashame. Squirrel: Which is an inadvertent incident. (They all leave) Squirrels: Hope things can be cooked properly. Stephen Squirrelsky: No wait! Come back! Oh no. Dang. I gotta get Ian back. Squirrels: Yeah. And if he comes back once he learns the rhyme, we'll be able to enjoy our orders since Alvin, Ryan, and Tyler are helping him to cook and learn the rhyme. (Later) (with The Fluffer Bros) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ian? Ian: Hey, Stephen. I must have mixed things up, so me and the other brothers are trying to learn things. Tyler: He just talks to funny at us. Ryan: So we're expecting him to do things, but it turns out he doesn't have the brain. Alvin: Poof. Empty. Ian: See? I need the brain to help me do things right since we'll be traveling on TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs being The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under, that we'll be doing and even Hoodwinked, Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, and Kung Fu Quasi (Dalmatian Tunes's Style) spoofs too. Stephen Squirrelsky: Here. (Puts out a burger set) See if you can remember how to put a burger together. Ian: Okay. Let's see. We'll read together. (They look at the set firm) (and read it) Narrator: Day one. (the next morning) Ian: Uhhhhhh.... Ryan: Come on, Ian. You can do it. Narrator: Day two. (Tyler drools) (everywhere and cleans it up) (Clock ticks) (and tocks) Narrator: Day three. (Alvin blinks) (while confused) Ian: Hmm... (thinks for a moment) Narrator: One hour later... (Stephen snores) (while asleep) Ian: I know! (gets an idea) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? Ryan: He's finally got it! Ian: Don't you guys get it? I can't remember a burger, With bun, Burger patty, Ketchup, Mustard, Pickles, Onions, Tomatoes, Lettuce and Top bun, That's all. Huh? Alvin: Of course! That's it! Tyler: Wow. That was quick. Ryan: See? Piece of cake. Stephen Squirrelsky: It's time. Narrator: Day Four... (Back at Burger Squirrel) (when The Fluffer Bros arrive) Squirrel: Hey, Ian's back. Squirrel: And it looks like Alvin, Ryan, and Tyler are with him. (Ian looks at the kitchen) (and sees it being a mess) (Pete came in) Pete: Well, well, well. Looks like Ian is back, but has Alvin, Ryan, and Tyler to help. Ian: That's us. Pete: And I see that you have learned the true way to do a burger right. Ian: Yes. Pete: Well, go on, and show us what it's like to make a burger. (Western music plays) (as Ian gets ready to work) (Stephen quivers with fear) (Robert looks at a mirror) (to watch the film playing) Robert: Oh. Pete: And now remember the pickles, okay? Ian: Here it is. Pete: Well done. Hope you remember the pickles. (He grabs the burger) (and chews it) Stephen Squirrelsky: Uhh... Robert: Well? Ian: So? Pete: It's unknown if you remembered the pickles or forgot the pickles. Let's see if you either remembered or either forgot. Ian: Unless. Pete: Wait a minute. Now what's wrong, Ian? Tyler: Nothing. Ryan: He's remembered this time. Pete: But I don't taste any pickles. Ian: WHAT?! Alvin: But that's NOT possible!!! Pete: See? Robert: Oh drat. Squirrels: Eww! Alvin: Gross. Ryan: Disgusting. Tyler: Not good. Pete: Listen, if you want to succeed, you'll have to pay attention. (Laughs evilly) Ryan: Hold on a sec. Tyler: What the... Ian: Look. The pickles are under your tongue all this time, Pete. See? Stephen Squirrelsky: And there's the pickles from last time too. Alvin: Way to go, Ian. You've just figured it out. (Squirrels looked at Pete firmly) Pete: I guess you're right, Ian. You've added the pickles, and since they were under my tongue all the time, I'd be proud to give you back the money I took, Stephen. (He flees) Pete: I'll be back, and by the time I join the other baddies, we'll get you on more film spoof travels The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), Hoodwinked, Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, and Kung Fu Quasi (Dalmatian Tunes's Style), which are the other spoofs you heroes will travel on, Stephen. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hip hip. All: Hooray! Stephen Squirrelsky: Hip hip. All: Hooray! Stephen Squirrelsky: Hip hip. All: Hooray! Robert: And for me. Hip hip. All: Hooray. Ian: And three cheers for the others, who helped me to learn how to make a burger. All: Boo! Robert: Aw. Too bad for me. Squirrel: Boo! You stink! Robert: Am not. Squirrel: Whatever. But still, you, the Fluffer Bros, Stephen, and the others will get to go on more film spoof travels like The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), Hoodwinked, Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, and Kung Fu Quasi (Dalmatian Tunes's Style). (Scene end and close) Pete's Voice: As long as your friends continue to film spoof travel on The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), Hoodwinked, Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, and Kung Fu Quasi (Dalmatian Tunes's Style), Stephen, I will join the other baddies and get you on those spoofs that you'll do, you'll see. (laughs evilly) Category:Episodes